Jack on the Tardis
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack, the Doctor and River on the Pilot seat, with the Doctor in the middle. Warning M/M.


"So you going to bend over for me?" Jack asked the Doctor, as he entered the Tardis. The Doctor's face immediately turned red as he looked at River.

"River," The Doctor began, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat. "I want to introduce you to Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack, my wife River."

"Hello." Jack said seductively and then winked at the Doctor.

"Stop it." The Doctor sighed.

"I really don't mind. Hello sweetie." She responded just as seductively back to the Captain.

"So are you going to?" She asked the Doctor and his face went even more crimson.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right, so onward to.." He squeaked and flailed his arms as River ran her hand across his groin. "River," His voice cracked. "We have very serious matters that need attending to."

"And we are in a time machine." She whispered in his ear as she leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss as she slid his coat off of his shoulders. Jack moved closer and stood behind the Doctor.

"Come on Doc," Jack said as he took his coat from River and threw it onto the pilot seat. "I know you have always wondered." He wrapped his arms around the Doctor from behind and slid them down his front to his waist. He paused for a moment as he pressed his groin against the Doctor. He slowly unzipped the Doctor's pants and reached into rub his growing erection. The Doctor groaned into River's mouth as Jack continued to rub and placed his mouth on the Doctor's neck, nibbling the skin.

River broke the kiss. "I think we should move somewhere more comfortable." She tried. The Doctor shook his head.

"Sit on the pilot seat." He panted. She started to turn to head towards it. "Wait." He said and she paused. He leaned forward and hitched her dress up and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and then sat down.

"Like this?" She asked him and he moaned again as Jack removed his hand. He quickly slid his own pants and underwear off before going to River and lifting her legs up to his shoulders. He entered her in one swift motion and she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly pressed one finger into him.

He paused in his movements as she held her finger in place. "You like that?" She asked as she started to move it. He whimpered. "Do you want to try another?" Without waiting for a response she added a second finger.

"Oh River." He groaned as he started to move slowly again. His movements restricted by her arm holding him in place.

River looked at Jack. "I think he is ready for you. What do you think?" She asked.

"Just go slow." The Doctor panted. River removed her fingers and he felt Jack press himself up against him. He stood there for a moment kissing the Doctor on his back and the back of his neck.

"Ready," Jack asked.

"Yes," His voice shook as he replied. Jack gently pressed on his back between his shoulder blades bending him over more onto River. He leaned down and placed his lips to River's as he felt Jack push into him. He yelped into River's mouth as pain shot through him.

"Stay still," He panted.

Jack paused and gently rubbed the Doctor's back. "Just give it a moment. You'll get use to it."

River leaned up and put her mouth back to his and kissed him passionately again. He groaned into her mouth as Jack started to move and the pain quickly changed. He broke the kiss and looked into River's eyes as he was pushed into her.

"Oh Jack." He moaned "River, I'm not going to last that much longer."

"That's okay sweetie." She said soothingly. He thrust several times into her before spilling himself. He released River's legs and collapsed onto River and held her tightly as Jack continued to thrust into him.

"Almost there Doc," Jack panted and then thrust several more times hard into the Doctor before releasing himself into the Doctor. He leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the back again before pulling himself out.

The Doctor stood up straight, his legs were shaking. "Jack you should travel with us more. What do you think River?"

"Only if the next time I get to be in the middle."


End file.
